Into the Furnace
"Into the Furnace" is the fourteenth and final campaign level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Characters *"Alex" (playable, K.I.A.) *Kyle Garrick (playable) *Farah Karim (playable) *John Price *Nikolai *Roman Barkov (K.I.A.) *Kate Laswell (cutscene/heard only) *Viktor Zakhaev (mentioned only) *Hadir Karim (mentioned only) *Khaled Al-Asad (cutscene only) *John "Soap" MacTavish (mentioned only) *Simon Riley (mentioned only) *Shepherd (mentioned only) *Kamarov (cutscene only) *MacMillan (mentioned only) Plot With the intel gathered back from Barkov's residence, Price and Garrick go back to Urzikstan to ask Farah for her help. Despite initial distrust among them, Price tells her about Hadir's plan to destroy Barkov's gas factory in Georgia. Farah is initially hesitant because she doesn't want to go across borders to invade. However, after Price hands over the intel, Farah agrees to join them, confident that with no ties with the West, the Russians will blame the attack on terrorists. With the plan set, Price, Garrick, Alex, and Farah with her militia, and with assistance from a US APC and drone, advance through the hills. Facing tough resistance from Barkov's Forces, the team manages to get close to the factory. However, as they get close enough to the factory, Barkov's forces manage to destroy the APC, which forces the group to spread out. Barkov sends reinforcements and helicopters to eliminate them. However, they are killed by combined arms and the drone strike. As the team manages to reach the entry of the factory, Alex and Farah choose to fight through the factory to rendezvous with Nikolai, while Price and Garrick will advance to the pipeline. Inside the factory, the team faces tough resistance from Barkov's army. However, they manage to kill them and reach the parking lot, where Nikolai is waiting with the charge. Upon reaching Nikolai, he gives Alex and the militia the charges to blow the factory. When Farah asks Nikolai why he's helping them, he said that Barkov is a stain on his country. After taking the charges, the team goes back in the factory to plant it. They are ambushed by Barkov's men which causes some casualties. However Alex manages to kill them all. The team moves away from the turbine room but, as Alex is about to open the door, a juggernaut blasts open the door, causing Alex to be thrown back and causes damage to the detonator. Facing the juggernaut, Alex has to get around the turbine room to flank him eventually killing him. The team now advances towards the furnace to plant the charge. After reaching the furnace, Alex tells Farah that the detonator is malfunctioning. They will have to sacrifice themselves to blow the factory. Alex and Farah then argue about who will plant the charge. Farah initially volunteered to plant the charge. Alex then argues that she can't blow the factory and kill Barkov. He convinces her that he will do it because this is a mission he finally believes in. She then hands him the detonator then Alex enters the furnace, planting the charge. Meanwhile, Price and Garrick face heavy resistance on the way to the pipeline from remainder of Barkov's forces. However, they manage to kill them and advance to the pipelines. At the pipelines, Garrick plants the charge on the pipe. After planting the charge, Barkov's helicopter is seen flying away above them. Price asks Farah and Nikolai for their whereabouts. Meanwhile in the helicopter, General Roman Barkov is angrily requesting a communication line to Moscow. Farah, who manages to slip into his heli by hiding behind the crates, approaches the General with her knife in hand. If Barkov finds Farah, he shoots at her position but without any damage caused. Confronting Barkov, she stabs his shoulder with the knife. Despite Barkov fighting back, she manages to push him and stabs his stomach. Knocked down, Farah brutally stabs the general until he is unable to get up. The dying General, showing no remorse for his atrocities, tells her that what he did was to prevent terrorists from her country from harming Russia. Farah then takes the knife out of him and kicks his body out of the helicopter. With General Barkov dead, the plan is set to destroy the factory. With all charges being set, Alex detonates the bomb, destroying the factory. Nikolai, who pilots the helicopter, is pleased with Barkov's death. Then, Farah asks Nikolai to fly them to her home, Urzikstan. The mission ends as the chopper flies away from the destroyed factory. Aftermath Laswell meets Price at a teahouse, discussing a new threat. Al-Qatala has merged with Ultranationalists and OpFor, and has a new leader in Viktor Zakhaev, and they have also started attacking Russian bases. Price demands a new team to take care of them. Soap, Kyle Garrick (nicknamed Gaz), and Simon Riley are handpicked, and Price names the group Task Force 141. Weapon loadout Transcript Trivia *The player can actually pull out a pistol and shoot Barkov instead of stabbing him multiple times. Doing so will cause Farah to spit at Barkov's corpse before kicking him off the helicopter. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) Single Player Levels